Meet Me Halfway
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Melanie:."Podían encontrar al otro siempre a mitad de camino, salvarlo de algo, o irse a la mierda juntos. Porque Jacob sabía romper los límites y demostrarle que muchas veces éstos simplemente no eran buenos" Reto. Limme. Crossover.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Melanie/Jacob.

**Advertencias: **Crossover entre Twilight/The Host :D Sí, el título es de la canción de los Black Eyed Peas, lo admito.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Meet Me Halfway**

**(24# Límite)**

* * *

_Melanie._

_._

**I.**

Un chirrido extremadamente agudo, potente y ensordecedor le descolocó por lo que fue una fracción de segundo antes de que sus neuronas trabajaran a toda marcha, la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y los insultos llegaran a su lengua, picando por salir, a toda velocidad.

— ¿¡Eres imbécil o no veías las malditas luces! —se llevó una mano al corazón y con la otra buscó soporte en el cofre del automóvil que casi la atropellaba. Sinceramente, aquel día estaba de muy buen humor para insultar a idiotas.

Fue consciente de los insultos que venían del coche, pero aún así, quedó esperando a que el imbécil saliera y le diera la cara, y cuando lo hizo, se preparó mentalmente para darle el merecido de su vida, aunque sus intenciones se opacaron un poco al ver que el muchacho que salió del flamante coche que casi la mata era del doble de su tamaño (y para qué negarlo, era bastante sexy, también). Pero aún así, había bastante furia dentro de ella como para morir en la lucha.

— ¡Oye, estaba en mi derecho!

— ¡Eso es cuando la luz te lo permite, torpe, yo tenía el paso!

Lo vio temblar ligeramente, y se preguntó por lo que fue una fracción de segundo si lo había imaginado, pero luego lo vio revolverse sus cortos cabellos color noche y su mente se distrajo en otras cosas, como que aquella camiseta gris le quedaba demasiado ajustada, por ejemplo. Terminó sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente; ella había hecho una promesa.

Vio al muchacho acercarse, pero ella no tuvo intención de moverse de allí; quería oír una disculpa o seguir discutiéndole, insultándole, así podría desquitarse y liberar toda la mierda que llevaba acumulada y que cada día era presionada con más fuerza, hasta que explotaba, como en aquel momento.

— Escucha, lo siento, ¿vale? No fue mi culpa —ella se dispuso a interrumpirlo, pero él levantó una mano en oposición, queriendo continuar—, y no me importa de quién fue-

— Sabes que fue tuya —interrumpió, con los brazos en sus caderas, en forma de asa.

— Decía —continuó, con la voz ligeramente tomada por el fastidio—, que no me importa, porque no llegaremos a un acuerdo jamás. Te pido disculpas, tú las aceptas y listo, cada quien se va con su mierda a otro lado, ¿vale?

— No será tan fácil, muchacho, no puedes andar atropellando gente pretendiendo que con pedir perdón lo solucionarás todo.

— ¿Qué, quieres un helado? —ironizó, soltando un suspiro bastante desesperado.

— ¿Me ves cara de niña, o qué?

Veinte minutos después, un auto aparcado y varios dólares gastados, ella estaba degustando un rico helado sabor limón cortesía del muchacho que casi le había asesinado (y él le había sonreído victorioso y burlón cuando ella cambió de parecer y le dijo que sí quería helado, pero como compensación, debía ser el más caro. Bien, ante eso último, quizá se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro).

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, entre un poco y otro poco de helado.

— ¿Para qué querrías saberlo? —ella pasó la lengua por uno de los bordes donde comenzaba a escurrirse su helado, distraída.

— Cuestión de cortesía, no puedo conversar con alguien si no sé su nombre.

— Pues no hables, de todas formas, estás tomando un helado.

Él pensó en un '_Vete a la mierda'_ bien alto, y por la sonrisa de ella, pudo ver que se notaba en todo su rostro.

— Mi nombre es Melanie, ¿y el tuyo, asesino?

Él rió de mala gana ante el adjetivo calificativo, pero respondió con un _'Jacob, y no te asesiné, sigues aquí'_ que a ella le hizo sonreír.

Súbitamente, ella estaba de buen humor, o al menos, mejor de lo que lo había estado antes.

**II.**

Pastas, jugo, salsa, pan, huevos, lo tenía todo. Con todo acomodado en su cesta, se dirigió a la caja, dispuesta a pagar por todo lo que había comprado. Aquel pequeño almacén era su salvación, siempre que debía hacer compras a último momento, lo conseguía todo allí, a buen precio, y quedaba bastante cerca de donde vivía.

Cuando se puso a esperar por su turno para pagar, le pareció ver a alguien conocido en la misma fila en la que estaba, y su memoria no le falló, porque en cuanto reconoció al muchacho con tendencias asesinas, se llevó una sorpresa (y se llevó otra aún mayor cuando vio que él le reconocía a ella y se le acercaba, para disgusto de algunas otras personas).

— ¿Melanie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues... compraba, ¿no te parece? —miró elocuentemente las cosas en su canasto

— Ya lo sé, pero... ¿Vives por aquí?

— ¿Qué, además de asesino eres secuestrador? —avanzó un lugar en la fila, cada vez más próxima a poder pagarlo e irse de allí. Él sonrió.

— Te he dicho que no soy un asesino, y mucho menos un secuestrador. Tú no perdonas, ¿verdad?

— No con facilidad —puso las cosas sobre el mostrador una vez llegó, y la muchacha detrás comenzó a cobrarlas, y en seguida, para poder distraerse con algo, comenzó a guardar las cosas en su canasto, nuevamente.

— Te invité un helado, con eso debería ser suficiente.

— No —le dio a la muchacha el monto de su compra—, no lo es. Casi me matas, un helado no lo soluciona, por más caro que sea —la muchacha sonrió, escuchando la conversación, y comenzó a cobrar las cosas del siguiente en la fila. Melanie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel almacén, y notó que el tal Jacob le estaba siguiendo. Ya en la acera, luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, paró en seco, irritada.

— Oye, tú no te cansas, ¿verdad?

— Y tú no cedes nunca, ¿verdad?

Ella quedó mirándolo en silencio, completamente en blanco, sumergiéndose en los ojos negros de él y pensando en cosas demasiado idiotas, queriendo evitarlo y sin querer hacerlo, a la vez.

— Déjame acompañarte a tu casa, está oscuro ya —ofreció, matando el silencio. Ella dudó, pero luego lo pensó más a fondo.

— Cerca de mi casa, no quiero que además robes mis cosas —él bufó, pero algo divertido con la desconfianza de ella hacia él.

— Te prometo que no asesino, secuestro ni robo, no necesitas ser tan paranoica.

— En el mundo uno debe ser desconfiado, querido, todos dicen que no son asesinos, secuestradores o ladrones, y ya ves cómo está todo. Tengo motivos para desconfiar, créeme.

— Yo también, créeme —le sonrió, y le instó a reanudar la caminata.

Se dio cuenta de que Melanie tenía una buena figura, bien, una muy buena figura, y sonrió para sus adentros, porque ella era como una distracción, bastante divertida, y siempre la encontraba en algún lado.

**III.**

De acuerdo, muy bien, aquello ya era demasiado, y si no debía sentir miedo allí, no sabía cuándo, porque todo aquello era demasiado raro. Ella estaba mal, muy mal.

¿Qué debía hacer, entrar en su apartamento rápidamente y no hablarle, corriendo el riesgo de que él entrase a la fuerza, o quedar esperando, dirigirle tres palabras y salir corriendo, como la loca que definitivamente era? De todas formas, en lo que tardaba en reaccionar y decidirse, él se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

— Antes de que saques tus conclusiones apresuradas, no he venido a hacer nada más que saludarte, pura cortesía, ya ves.

— Esto es demasiado raro, te me apareces a mitad de cualquier cosa que haga. Hace una semana que te veo tres veces seguidas, te perdono por intentar asesinarme, de verdad, pero déjame en paz.

— Ni siquiera te he molestado —le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y dijo—: Lindas piernas.

— Conmigo eso no funciona —bufó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Al fin te has decidido entre secuestrarme o robarme?

— No, he dicho que no. Un amigo vive a dos apartamentos del tuyo, allí —le señaló—. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Ella asintió, sin darle verdadera importancia, intentando embocar las llaves en la bendita cerradura, queriendo escapar de allí, tirarse en su sofá a ver nada en la televisión, con un espumeante café entre sus manos, y nada, nada, nada de hombres en su vida o cualquier parte de nada. Nada.

Él dijo algo parecido a _'Déjame ayudarte'_ y se acercó a ella, tomando entre sus manazas la llave. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, demasiado cerca suyo, y cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ella, no pudo tomar la ventaja de alejarse, porque la tensión sexual allí era bastante fuerte, y ella se había quedado quieta. Él, al notarlo, rió en su oído y se alejó, dándole espacio, y ella se dio la vuelta, para poder poner fin a esa situación incómoda, y para, quizá, poder golpearle por ser semejante imbécil.

— Oye, si quieres venir a la fiesta, sólo toca el timbre, eres bienvenida. Hay alcohol —dijo él, con una sonrisa en sus ojos, antes de que cualquier palabra, insulto o sonido pudiese escapar de sus labios.

— ¿Ahora intentas emborracharme?

Él rió nuevamente, y se revolvió los cabellos oscuros con impaciencia.

— Quizá —le sonrió ampliamente, y luego lo vio irse por el pasillo para desaparecer en la puerta del apartamento de su amigo.

Quizá... quizá podía. La promesa la recordaba, recordaba sus límites auto-impuestos, pero si iba y tomaba unas pocas copas, no sería nada malo, ¿verdad? No haría nada, absolutamente nada.

**IV.**

Se tomó de un trago lo que era su cuarta copa, y se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Quién podía moderarse con la bebida, quién iría a una fiesta donde había alcohol hasta en los retretes y se cuidaría de no salir borracho y con menos ropa de la que había llegado? Si ella era algo, ese algo era idiota, muy idiota. ¿Y la promesa? Se fue con la segunda copa, seguramente.

Jacob se veía mucho más sexy que antes, incluso que la primera vez que lo había visto, y eso que las primeras impresiones eran demasiado importantes. Se veía jodidamente bueno y nada más importaba, las luces y la música estruendosa no podían ayudarle a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera imaginar lo que habría debajo de la ropa de él.

Él tampoco se había salvado de los efectos del alcohol, aunque su sistema parecía poder soportarlo mejor que ella (y no recordaba si había tomado menos que ella o si era porque los hombres generalmente soportan mejor las bebidas). De cualquier forma, había logrado su cometido, la había emborrachado.

— ¿Eres alguna clase de violador, o así? —dijo ella, en una ocasión, luego de su quinta o sexta copa en lo que llevaba de la noche.

— ¿Cuántas cosas más agregarás a la lista, uh? —le sonrió, antes de zamparse otra botella de la bebida.

— Todas las que sean necesarias para que te alejes de mí —hipó, y no supo cuándo fue que Jacob se había acercado tanto a ella.

— ¿Pero y si no quiero alejarme?

— Tengo mis... —él la besó, entre lento y rápido, entre suave y fuerte— ...límites.

Aquella vez fue ella quien se acercó a él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando sus labios con demasiada urgencia, y no estaba en condiciones para explicar de dónde había salido ésta. La copa, o botella, ya no recordaba, terminó en algún lugar de por allí, y mientras Jacob se levantaba de su asiento, ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él, ocupada ahora en poder besarle el cuello y todo el costado del rostro al que podía llegar con sus labios. Recordaba que se rió en algún momento al pensar en el simple hecho de ser cargada por él de aquella forma, en busca del cuarto del dueño de aquel apartamento. Era amigo de Jacob, no se molestaría por aquello.

Cuando él la dejó en la cama, ella sintió que el mareo propio del alcohol comenzaba a darle lugar a la necesidad y la urgencia que comenzaba a sentir, dándole más importancia, y para su suerte, Jacob no se tardó en ponerse a lo que les competía en aquellos momentos.

Y cuando él (luego de quitarle la ropa, de besarle todo el cuerpo y y acariciarle hasta el alma, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y lo desnudaba, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente -hablando literalmente- que estaba, besándole con demasiado ímpetu) se fundió en ella, cuando le hizo gritar su nombre y cuando le hizo correrse cómo nunca lo había hecho antes, fue cuando los límites se fueron a la mierda y ya nada más importó.

**V.**

Se sentó en la banca y miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos ante el resplandor del sol que escapaba de una nube. Estiró las piernas y brazos y se tiró en aquella banca, más cómodo, si a fin de cuentas, nadie iría a ocuparla habiendo muchas otras en aquel parque, además, era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el lugar él solo.

Le dio un sorbo a su refresco y suspiró. Tenía el día libre de patrullar o tener que reunirse con la manada, y un rato en la plaza cercana al centro de La Push de vez en cuando no le venía mal para distenderse.

— Hola, asesino —escuchó a sus espaldas, e hizo un lugar en el banco para que ella también pudiera sentarse, recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó en silencio, y no le miró a los ojos, con su propio refresco en manos sin abrir, mirando el cielo. Suspiró unas cuatro veces, buscando la forma de decirle, pensando en varias formas de reformular la misma frase, intentando encontrar coraje. Él esperó, no estaba incómodo en aquel silencio.

— Fue cosa de una sola vez, ¿verdad? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, de forma apresurada, luego de un rato, algo nerviosa.

— Tal vez, pero lo necesitaba —le sonrió, socarrón, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Creo que yo también —contestó luego, suspirando nuevamente—. ¿Sabes? Me había propuesto no estar más con hombres luego de que rompiera con mi novio. No me mal interpretes —se apresuró en decir, por si las dudas—, pero había decidido tomarme algo así como unos cuantos meses sabáticos de relaciones amorosas, porque necesitaba un suspiro. Mi última relación fue demasiado caótica, y decidí poner límites, prometerme que no pensaría en nada relacionado al amor o al sexo por un tiempo. Pero tú te apareciste y sobrepasaste todos aquellos límites y-

— Soy bueno para romper los límites —interrumpió.

— Lo sé —dio un suspiro y abrió su refresco dándole un trago largo y profundo.

— Sentía que era así todo el tiempo, que ponías límites, pero que eran confusos. Desde la primera vez que te vi, fue como si te encontrara a mitad de todo, justo antes de algo.

— Antes de que me meta en alguna mierda, eres como mi salva-vida —guardó silencio, luego rieron juntos.

— Tú siempre estás al límite; o no cedes, o cedes del todo.

— Suelo estancarme, sí.

— Yo también, le pasa a todos —ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió el gesto, y nada más faltó allí.

Ellos podían ser algo, podían no ser nada, dejar de hundirse o hacerlo juntos. Podían encontrar al otro siempre a mitad de camino, salvarlo de algo, o irse a la mierda con el otro. No importaba, qué va, pero disfrutar de la presencia del otro parecía ser lo que necesitaban. Porque en su vida, ese muchacho Jacob parecía aportarle la parte de la acción, la parte divertida, y ella podría dejar de estancarse. Porque en su vida, Jacob podía ser su nuevo chico malo, uno que sabía romper los límites y demostrarle que muchas veces éstos simplemente no eran buenos, y que cerrarse al amor no funcionaba.

Ellos podían darle lugar al amor, o podían no hacerlo, pero definitivamente, algo eran y algo había allí.

* * *

_&._


End file.
